Various single use carts exist for carrying canoes and small boats by hand. Other outdoors-oriented carts exist for carrying game. In addition, wheelbarrows and small carts are used for transporting gear at outdoors locations. However, none of the existing carts can be converted to a versatile portable cart which can interchangeably function as a rescue cart with a carrier for injured persons and be converted to a stationary utility table, as a portable canoe or boat cart which can be folded down and transported within the canoe or boat, as a game cart for transporting game over long, rough terrain, or as a gear cart, all of which can broken down into a carrying position, by hand or by back.